Dark Legends Rewind 3
Dark Legends Rewind 3 is the third game in the Dark Legends Rewind series. It will release for PS4 next year. New additions * Air combos and super jumps return. * Wall bouncing returns * Ground bouncing makes its debut * New purchasable costumes are now available * New mini-game: Street Brawl (a mode in the style of a 3-d beat-em-up) Characters New * Li Tung (returning veteran) * Talon (returning veteran) * Emily (returning veteran) * Dellswick (returning veteran) * Drexel (returning veteran) * Neptune (returning veteran) * Ultimai (returning veteran; final boss) * Threshold (a priest who wields a paddle) * Clickil (a cheerleader armed with a machette and a shotgun) * Leslie (a male model from Brazil who knows Capoeira) * Shark Attack (the lead singer of the metal band Deathpool Sespool) Returning * Jay * Melissa * Leia * Shrewnyl * Kurt * Charlie * Clay * Jet * Shuckle * Drea * Willo * Stanton * Arch * El Fierce * Johnathan * Bordath * Marcel * Jip * Cydub * Stine Stages * Supermarket * Food Court * Log Forest * Basketball Court (returning stage) * Construction Site (returning stage) * Grand Canyon * Robot Factory (returning stage) * School Rooftop * Graveyard * Hell's Entry * Ultimai's Lair Story A lot has happened since the events of the last game. For instance, Drea, Leia's best friend, was killed by a group of street toughs who stole her purse (she later was resurrected by Ultimai and is now his demonic servant). However, the most shocking events involved none other than Jay. After his victory over Schiff, he was approached by Ultimai, who offered Jay a chance to join his side in exchange for his soul. Jay, who was very frightened, declined. As he walked home with Charlie, the creepy vibe by the person who wanted his soul haunted him. What's worse; Johnathan knew of his participation of the tournament, plus, he gave up looking for his son long after Jay beat Schiff. So he waited until Jay got home and grounded him. Jay was soon angered swiftly, but held back the will to hit his father. Unfortunately, his already unstable anger had overcome him when Leia, very angry (possibly due to the death of Drea), had finally scolded him about his foot fetish, a decision that soon proved to be a mistake, as Jay struck her and ended the relationship soon after. He immediately went to the lair of Ultimai, which took only four hours to find, and accepted his offer. Upon signing a contract, Ultimai cast a spell that had stolen his soul, yet he remained himself. Also worth mentioning, when he walked back home, he ran into Melissa. Jay, who believed she would be of use, hypnotizes her and made her swear her undying loyalty to him. A loyalty that remains unbroken to this day. And thus, the events of the first game go underway. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Fighting Category:Sequel Category:Video Games Category:Games